The Mutt and the Medic
by Upsole
Summary: Runa Adachi wants to become one of the best field medics and to help the leaf village. The only problem...she is placed on a team with Kiba Inuzuka due to unforeseen circumstances. How will they get along on a team when they couldn't get along in the academy? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day! It was the day that we were getting assigned to our teams. We had all just managed to pass the academy exam, and we were officially Genin. I checked the amount of ninja that were in the room. Many of the Genin were waiting with anticipation to get their names called and to get their sensei's.

"I bet that your Sensei isn't going to come because they knew that they had you on their team."

"Oh, shut up mutt! If I'm not on your team, then I will be fine with whatever happens."

I heard gasps in the room whenever I heard the door open. When I looked, I saw the Hokage standing in the front of the classroom.

"I am here to deliver some bad news. Runa Adachi, Tenchi Yuzu, and Akari Eunji, the Ninja that was assigned to be your sensei has died protecting the village last night. Thus, we will be adding each of you into three different teams."

My eyes widened whenever he said this. We were going to be placed on a bigger team? I waited with anticipation, ignoring the snickers that were coming from the mutt that was sitting close to me.

"Runa Adachi, you will be placed on team 8 with Kurenai sensei. Your teammates will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

I almost fell out of my seat. I was stuck on a team with the mutt. I tuned out where the other two were placed. I placed my head in my hands and was thinking about how my life just took a turn for the worse. I didn't want to be on his team. The others weren't the problem, it was just him.

I managed to lift my head enough to get a glimpse of him. He was doing the same thing that I was. He was fretting over the decision, and I didn't blame him. For once I agreed with him completely. I didn't even notice that everyone had left the room. It was only team 8 that was left inside the room.

"I can't believe that this is happening!"

"Why did I have to get stuck with her of all people?!"

"You think it is bad getting stuck with me! Look who's talking. I got stuck with you!"

He stood up, slamming his hands on the table that was in front of him.

There was a cough, and then we all turned our attention to the front of the classroom.

"Sorry that I am late. The Hokage was briefing me on what happened on the mission that ended badly last night. It is good to have you on the team though Runa."

"Kurenai sensei?"

"Yes?"

The last of the group looked to one another. I remembered that both Shino and Hinata were very quiet. I normally kept to myself, the only time that I really came out of my shell was whenever I was around Kiba because we didn't get along. I would sit in the back of the classroom and I only talked whenever I was spoken to. I didn't have a problem until Kiba started to pick on me because I would occasionally get a nosebleed or something and have to run out of the classroom.

"Are you guys ready to go and get to know each other better?"

"Not really…I already have to look at the thing that got stuck on our team."

"It takes a brain to comprehend what a 'thing' is Mutt. I don't like this anymore than you do."

Everyone heard Kurenai sigh, but she turned around and left the room without another word. I quickly grabbed all the items that I had brought today and followed her out of the room. Kiba followed quickly behind me, and the others followed as well.

We finally got to the destination that Kurenai Sensei was taking us. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods. It looked as though it hadn't been used in a while, but you could still make out that it was a training ground.

"This is where we will be training starting today. For today we will be discussing what you want to gain from this team while you are a Genin. I trained here whenever I was a Genin at your age as well. We will start left to right."

That meant that I was up first. I looked up to my Sensei.

"I want to become a field medic. I don't want to follow my parent's footsteps and work at the hospital. I want to help the Ninja that are battling, and can see more of the world."

"That's very nice. Next."

"I want to become strong, and I want to be able to protect the Hokage."

I managed to tune out the other two that were talking, because their voice was so low. I was thinking about what Kiba had said. He was talking about how he wanted to protect the Hokage, and not become the Hokage. I guess that in a way, I wanted to be able to protect the Hokage too.

I had completely zoned out thinking to myself, that I jumped whenever I felt something hit my hand. I looked down to see Kiba's little puppy, Akamaru, had come over to get me to pet him. I lightly patted the top of his head.

"What are you doing to my dog!"

"Giving him attention, apparently, you don't give him enough because he is going to other people."

"Why are you even here! You can't do anything. You had one of the lowest scores in the academy!"

"I have had enough. You two will brawl in a practice fight. No jutsu, just tai jutsu."

"That sounds good to me. I can finally punch her with a good reason to."

"For once I agree with him."

"Alright get in your stances."

Kurenai sensei gave the signal and we were off. Kiba swung his fist towards my head, I quickly ducked and tried to use my feet to knock him down. He easily jumped over them, and he swung his foot down and almost hit me. He left a crater where my head was lying on the ground at. He was really trying to hit me good. I was never good a tai jutsu. He took his fist again and managed to make it connect with my face. My nose was bleeding, but while he was snickering and closed his eyes laughing I managed to connect my fist with his face as well. His nose was now bleeding all the same.

"Alright that is enough. I am going to call this a tie for right now. We will have more of these practice sessions again."

"But it was just getting good."

"There will be no buts Kiba. We are done for now. You are all free to do as you wish for the rest of the day. I want to see you all here bright and early tomorrow morning. 6am to be exact."

I groaned because I wasn't much of a morning person. I looked over to Kiba, and at the same time we looked away from one another. The other two were sitting in the back of the field watching quietly, before they turned and walked away. I was going to go to the hospital to help my mother and father after this and tell them what had happened.

We left without saying a word to each other. The whole team was silent, and then I ran off towards the hospital. I was excited to see my mother and father.

"Hello Runa, are you here to see your parent's?

"Yeah, are they available right now?"

"Yes, they both just took their break and they should be sitting in the lounge getting something to eat. I do see that you have a Genin head band on."

"Yeah we were assigned our teams today."

"Alright, I will let you go now dear."

"Thanks!"

I ran down the hallway to where the lounge was. Sitting in the room, clearly exhausted, were my parents.

"Hello dear, what happened to your face?"

"The mutt got me good at training. Don't worry I got him back."

"That's my girl!"

"I was placed on a team of 4 people!"

"Aren't the teams supposed to be of 3?"

"The Hokage came and said that my Sensei that was assigned to our group was killed in the line of action last night. He then placed me on team 8 with Kurenai sensei."

"Well I'm just glad that they didn't make you not be on a team until they could find another sensei for you. We are so proud of you darling."

"Thank you! How was your day today?"

"Busy! We had a lot of Ninja come in today with life threatening injuries. None of them died, thankfully. They were saying something about an attack last night. Maybe that is the same mission that your Sensei died in. They were really banged up bad."

"I'm just happy to hear that you managed to help all of them."

"How about you go home now dear? You look as though you are tired."

"I think that I will. I must be at the training grounds at 6am tomorrow. I am going to get a bath and then I'm going to head to bed. Love you."

"Love you too."

They both got up and kissed both of my cheeks. I waved them and wished them luck with the rest of their night, before I went back to the house. The house was always lonely whenever my parents weren't home, but I could also get to sleep faster.

I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow at training, and I wonder if I can hit that mutt again. That was fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning seemed to come quicker than normal, and I reluctantly drug myself out of bed. I knew that I needed to get down to the training ground. I quickly got dressed and got the new senbon needles that I wanted to work with. I wanted to be a field medic with an understanding of poisons as well as just medical.

I ran the whole way down to the training ground. Everyone but Kurenai sensei was there. I wasn't late, and I let out a sigh of relief. It wouldn't have made a good impression if I was late on the first day.

"About time you showed up. I thought for sure that you chickened out and didn't want to become a ninja anymore."

"I was thinking the same thing about you. I was surprised that you were here, I had to do a double take."

"Why you little…"

"Alright that's enough. Don't you two think that it is too early to be fighting? Today we will be working on some of your weak points. The school has provided me a list of points that need to be worked on. Everyone here except Runa and Shino will be working on Chakra control today. They were the highest scores in the school since the Hokage. Although their tai jutsu is another thing. They both had the lowest scores of the academy."

"Hehe…. Yeah, I didn't really get the hang of tai jutsu."

"Sucks to suck."

"Sucks to have a face like yours."

"Enough! You guys are going to make me go gray. Hinata and Kiba, I want you two to go grab some leaves and come back here. Shino and Runa, you will be practicing tai jutsu with one another. We want the both of you to be able to hold your own against me in the near future."

I looked over to Shino. He looked back over to me and he nodded. I nodded back slightly creeped out. Even though we were teammates he still slightly creeped me out with the way that he dressed. We took our stances and we were getting ready to fight one another and Kurenai gave us the signal and we were off. We were throwing punching and kicks with one another until we couldn't move at the end of the day.

"Alright that's enough. You guys can go home today. Tomorrow it is going to be another bright and early day."

I almost cried, because of how tired I was. I pulled myself off the ground and I held out my hand and helped Shino up.

"We will get the hang of this one of these days."

"I agree."

Kiba looked tired as well, but not as bad as Shino and I were. I drug myself to go to the hospital to tell my parents what was going to happen in the morning. I didn't stay around for too long before I went home and got a bath. The bath soothed my aching muscles, and soon the bed was my best friend.

~Time skip~

Training had gotten a lot better. I had been able to gain more stamina, and we started to work with weapons. We were almost ready to go on our first mission, Kurenai said that she was looking for something that we could do at our level. She had left us to train on our own for the day while she went to talk to the Hokage.

"Hinata, Shino, what are we going to do today?"

"And what about me"

"Weak girls aren't supposed to still be here."

"Then you should have gone home already."

"Do you wanna fight?!"

"Thought that you would never asked."

Kiba didn't even waste any time before he came rushing at me. I had been practicing with Shino more than he thought though. Shino and I had chosen to stay at the training grounds for a little bit longer each night so that we could catch up to the others in Tai jutsu.

I easily blocked his first attack head on, before using my shoulder to try and hit him on the back of the neck. He managed to get out of my grip before I hit him though. He swung his foot at me, but I used my forearm to block it. I could a stinging sensation from the kick. I could tell that he was serious. I took his foot in my other hand and threw him over my body. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, but his other foot caught me and I landed on top of him.

"I am gone for literally 5 minutes and I come back and see you two fighting."

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it. I want both of you to do three laps around town, then I will explain out new mission."

My eyes lit up and I jumped off Kiba and took off running. I was so excited to hear about our new mission. I heard Kiba rushing up beside me. It was now going to be a race. I took off as fast as I could. I knew that it was probably going to be a mistake in the end, but I was going to win this.

The laps seemed to get longer and longer, and soon I had completely lost Kiba. He had given up some time ago. I always did seem to have a high stamina, and the same with my chakra. I made it back to the training grounds, and collapsed on the ground.

"Well that was fast."

"Yeah I totally left that Mutt in my dust."

We waiting for another 5 minutes, before he showed up, not out of breath at all.

"Glad that you could finally join us."

"Shut up."

"ANYWAYS! Our mission is to escort a public speaker back to the Sand Village. He has stated that he has been afraid to go back on his own due to previous threats that were made. He is not a ninja, and he wants to be protected by some."

"When does the mission start?"

"It will start in two days. There will be no training at the field tomorrow, so please rest up and be with your families."

We all nodded and she dismissed us. I went to the hospital immediately afterwards. I wanted to tell my parents that I was going to be going on my first mission. I could also help in the hospital in the morning. I couldn't wait to see some of the long-term hospital patients.

I entered through the front doors, and the receptionist looked at me and smiled.

"Hello dear, are you here to see your parents again?"

"I am, are they available?"

"I'm afraid not at the moment. They went into an emergency surgery."

"Both of them? That's not good, that means that the patient had chakra and physical wounds."

"Yeah, sadly the probability that the patient survives is very low."

"Do you mind if I go see some of the long-term patients?"

"Go ahead, they have been asking when you would go around and talk to them again."

Over the next few hours, I went around talking to everyone that I hadn't seen in a while. They all wished me well on the mission that I was getting ready to go on, and they said that they were proud of me. The hospital had always been one of my favorite spots to be ever since I was a little girl. Everyone here seemed to accepting and friendly.

My mother and father were finally back into the lounge area. They were clearly tired.

"Mother! Father!"

"Hello Darling."

"How did it go?"

"We managed to make him stable, although he will never be able to use chakra again."

"That is going to be hard on him, but at least he is alive, and he won't have to leave his friends and family."

"That is true. So why are you here dear? Shouldn't you still be at training?"

"Well Kurenai sensei let us off for today and tomorrow because in two days we have our first mission. We are going to be escorting a non-nin and he has head threats on his life."

"Wow already. I don't think that I am emotionally ready for this."

"It's alright. I will be safe, and I have been practicing. I will also have Kurenai sensei and the others there."

"You better be safe!"

"I love you guys. I do want to go home and go to sleep and pack some stuff tonight, so I don't have to worry about them later."

"Alright dear. I'm sure that we will be busy here again. We might not be able to be home tonight. If you get the chance, come and see us here to tell us see you later."

"I will do that Mother."

I went home and packed everything that I needed for my mission in two days.


End file.
